


Jealous

by fuckphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Dan, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Phil, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckphil/pseuds/fuckphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil’s getting tired of Dan being so possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt someone sent me on tumblr x

Phil Lester sat upon his bed scrolling through his phone as he waited for his boyfriend, Dan, to finish getting himself ready. Tonight the two would be attending a birthday party for one of their close friends at a nearby club and Phil was actually really looking forward to it. He hadn’t seen his friend in ages and he couldn’t even remember the last time he had a night out.

“Hey, Phil” Dan poked his head in just slightly before entering the room, “Does this look okay on me?” He asked gesturing to his shirt. Phil glanced up so he could get a good look at his boyfriend

“You look great, Dan” Phil told him with a smile, “Are you almost done?” He nodded.

“Yeah just give me a few more minutes and then we can go.” He responded before turning to leave. He stood up so he could shove his phone into his pocket then started to smooth out his shirt. He couldn’t wait to finally get out of the house. Him and Dan had been cooped up in their flat for the past two weeks working on a few of their projects. He couldn’t wait to go out and finally have some fun for once. He exited the room to grab his house keys then met his boyfriend by their front door so they could leave.

“Ready?” Phil asked and Dan nodded, “Are you sure you don’t have to go fix your hair again?”

“Oh shut up, you cock” Dan mumbled and shoved Phil slightly as they exited their flat, closing the door behind them.

“You love me” Phil said and leaned over to kiss Dan’s cheek gently.

“Unfortunately.” He said with a playful smile as they walked together hand in hand to go meet their cab.

————————————————-

Music blared loudly around them as Dan sipped on a drink that he didn’t remember the name of. Him and Phil had been at the club for a couple of hours now, having wished their friend a happy birthday upon arrival but quickly losing sight of him. They were now sat together on a couch near the back, and Dan would probably be having fun. That is if it weren’t for the several women on either side of his boyfriend, eyeing him up like Dan wasn’t even there.

They had latched themselves upon Phil not long after he they had arrived and Phil seemed completely oblivious to their actions. They were obviously flirting! Pushing out their boobs and flipping their hair back as if that would interest Phil in the slightest. Now Dan was the jealous type, it was no secret, nor did he try to keep it one. Anytime anyone got too friendly with his boyfriend he tended to lose his temper. It wasn’t something he was proud of, he really couldn’t help it. Usually in most cases however he would be able to keep his jealous rage under control, but these women were really pushing it.

However, Dan tried his best to ignore it by attempting to engage his boyfriend in conversation, hoping to make everyone else go away. But they wouldn’t let up, oh no, of course they wouldn’t. These women wouldn’t stop for a single second, clutching onto Phil as if their life depended on it.

Dan could see that there was no way he was going to be able to win so he just sat back in his seat and downed his drink with a pout evident on his lips. For the next hour he had to suffer in silence as he watched these skanks eye up his boyfriend and flirt with him like Dan wasn’t even there! Sure, Dan and Phil weren’t open about their relationship but that didn’t give them the right to treat Phil as if he were single. Dan supposed he should probably stop acting so childish, it was probably true that these women weren’t even aware of his and Phil’s relationship but what Dan saw next made him see red.

One of the women, to be fair she had probably had a few too many, reached up and tried to pull Phil into a sloppy kiss, pushing herself onto Phil and practically climbing into his lap. That was the last straw for Dan. He stood up quickly and marched over to where they were sitting. He grabbed onto Phil’s arm and forcefully pulled him up. 

“Don’t touch him!” Dan hollered, gathering the attention of those around him, “He’s my boyfriend, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?? Do you think it’s okay to flirt with other people’s boyfriends and push your fucking boobs in their faces!? Well he’s not interested so back off! C’mon Phil, we’re leaving.” Dan took Phil by the arm dragging him through the crowd of people who had stopped to watch the scene unfold. Once they had exited the club Dan noticed how Phil wouldn’t even meet his eye, staring forward, glaring at the pavement before him as they waited for their cab in silence.

Dan let out a sigh, he fucked up.

—————————–

Dan bit his lip anxiously as he walked through the front door to their flat, studying Phil carefully. He hadn’t uttered a single word since leaving the club and Dan was starting to worry. Phil was pissed at him, he knew it, but it wasn’t like he meant to make such a huge scene. Seeing all those women hanging off Phil like that, checking him out, it struck a nerve! Dan couldn’t help himself from completely losing it and going off on them. Dan was a jealous person by nature so whenever anything pushed him that far any sort of filter he held was suddenly nonexistent. He made a mistake but he really didn’t think he deserved this kind of treatment from his boyfriend.

“Phil, please say something” Dan begged, giving his boyfriend a desperate look. Phil turned to him with an angry gaze and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What do you want me to say, Dan?” Phil hissed, “You embarrassed me in front of all those people! In front of our friends! And oh, great job keeping our relationship discreet! There could have been fans there! What were you thinking?”

“I’m sorry, okay!” Dan shouted, “I just couldn’t stand seeing all those skanky bitches hanging off of you and treating me like I wasn’t even there! You’re my boyfriend, I should be the only one looking at you like that!”

“You can’t turn into this jealous, possessive asshole every time someone looks at me!” Phil retorted, “What about all the fangirls that are always drooling over you? Do I make an ass out of myself and scream at them? No, I don’t!” 

“I said I'm sorry okay?!” Dan yelled back, “I made a mistake and I-” Dan couldn't even finish his sentence before Phil’s lips were suddenly on his kissing him hard. Phil’s tongue was forced into his mouth as he was shoved roughly against the nearest wall. Dan let out a soft noise of surprise before wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck to pull him in closer. Their lips moved fluidly together only to be torn apart moments later so Phil could move down to his neck, biting roughly into the sensitive skin. Dan let out a loud moan, Phil’s lips against his neck sending shivers down his spine. He reached his hand out to lace his fingers in Phil’s hair and pulled harshly.

Phil let out a low groan and started to lick over the dark purple mark that was left upon Dan’s skin. He pulled away to quickly remove Dan’s shirt, flinging it behind him in an unknown direction. He then pushed the younger boy harder against the wall, rolling his hips roughly into the younger’s. Dan pushed back against him desperately, trying his best to get even the smallest amount of friction. He could feel Phil’s growing hardness through his jeans as he felt his mouth start to dry out.

“Ph-Phil, fuck” Dan hissed out, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Phil moved in closer and placed his lips right on Dan’s ear.

“Bedroom. Now.” He whispered harshly, licking the shell of Dan’s ear. Dan shivered slightly before nodding slowly and moving away from the wall to follow Phil towards their bedroom.

Once in their room Phil pushed Dan forcefully onto the bed and climbed on top of him, immediately connecting their lips in a heated kiss. Their tongues clashed together as Phil grabbed Dan’s arms and pinned them against the bed, rolling his crotch roughly into Dan’s. Dan had to break their kiss to let out a needy moan, pushing back against Phil.

“P-Phil please I-” Phil cut him off with a kiss.

“No talking” Phil demanded between kisses, “You never,” Kiss, “Stop,” Kiss “Talking.” Dan panted, moving away so he could catch his breath. Phil took this opportunity to turn his attention to Dan’s tight fitting jeans, unbuttoning them quickly before reaching down to grab hold of Dan’s half-hard cock and started to move his hand up and down. Dan let out a desperate whine and pushed his hips further into Phil’s hand. Phil sent him glare before pushing Dan’s hips back onto the bed.

“None of that” Phil snapped, Dan let out a frustrated groan.

“Phil, please” Dan whined.

“I said,” Phil moved until he was eye level with Dan’s cock, “No. Talking.” He then took all of Dan in one fluid motion without warning. Dan let out a sharp gasp and clutched onto the blankets beneath him. Phil started to bob faster, moving up to pay special attention to the head of Dan’s cock, running his tongue through the slit. Phil hummed around him, sending vibrations down his leaking cock. Dan started panting faster moving one of his hands down to clutch onto Phil’s hair instead. Phil then wrapped his hand around the base of Dan’s dick, moving his mouth and hand in time. He tightened his mouth around him and began to swirl his tongue, bringing Dan even closer to the edge.

“P-Phil, shit,” He panted, “I’m gonna come.” Phil pulled off immediately but continued to move his hand against Dan. Dan whined at the loss of the warmth that was Phil’s mouth,

“Phil,” He whined, “Please fuck me.”

“What did I tell you about talking?” Phil snapped, “Now, turn around.” Dan obliged and turned around so he was on his hands and knees, sticking his ass out purposely to tease Phil.

“Stop that” Phil muttered, hitting Dan’s ass lightly. Dan pushed back against him and let out a groan.

“Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna fuck me?” Dan snapped, starting to get rather impatient. Phil smacked his ass harder and Dan let out a low moan.

“You need to learn how to shut the fuck up,” Phil hissed at him, getting up off the bed, returning moments later with a tie in hand. He moved so he could shove the tie into Dan’s mouth, silencing him, “There. That’s better.” Dan whined.

“It’s time that you learn your lesson,” Phil told him, “Now” Phil reached over to their bed side table, opening the drawer to pull out a small bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount over his fingers before shoving two digits at once into Dan, knowing that he could take it. Dan let out a desperate moan that was then muffled by the makeshift gag, loving the feeling of Phil’s fingers inside him. Phil thrust them in faster and started to search for Dan’s prostate. Dan let out a high pitched moan that was barely heard once Phil had found his spot, pushing against his fingers and savoring the feeling. Phil pushed in one more finger, moving the fast and rough, listening to Dan’s muffled moans.

Once Phil felt that Dan was ready he pulled away to remove his shirt, pants, and boxers kicking them off the bed and grabbing ahold of his cock, lathering it in lube. He let out a low groan at the touch, he was rather desperate as he hadn’t been touched once since they had started. He moved so he was completely lined up with Dan’s clenching hole and started to push in. Dan let out a throaty moan as he was filled up for that first time that night, loving the feel of Phil’s cock filling him up. Phil gave Dan a few moments to adjust before he started to thrust into him slowly at first, before starting a steady rhythm. He began to fuck into him faster, pushing Dan further down into the bed. Dan bit into his gag, breathing heavily as Phil hit his spot for the second time that night.

He dug his fingernails into the blankets beneath him as he let Phil fuck into him mercilessly. Phil groaned softly before moving forward to remove the tie from Dan’s mouth, throwing it down onto the floor beneath them, forgotten.

“Want to,” Phil panted, “Hear your noises.” Dan moaned loudly, breathing heavily through his mouth now that his gag was removed. Phil started to thrust into Dan messily, any sense of rhythm lost as he grew closer to the edge.

“C-close” Dan panted out and clutched the sheets harder, his knuckles starting to turn white.

“Me too” Phil groaned. Dan wrapped a hand around himself only to have it slapped away by Phil moments later.

“None of that” Phil told him and wrapped his hand around Dan’s cock himself, pumping him roughly. Dan couldn’t think coherently at this point, the only feelings he could register being Phil’s hand around his cock and the merciless pounding his prostate was receiving. 

“Come for me, Dan” Phil whispered into his ear, licking a stripe over Dan’s overly sensitive neck. That was all it took for Dan before he was seeing white. His orgasm crashed over him the a titlewave. White splayed out over his stomach and the sheets beneath him. Phil followed soon after, riding out his orgasm for a few moments before pulling out of Dan and falling down next to him on their bed. All that could be heard in the silence of the darkened room was their heavy panting.

“Wow-” Dan was the first to break the silence, “That I- wow.”

“Yeah,” Phil chuckled, “I didn’t hurt you did I?” Dan shook his head and moved so he could rest his head upon Phil’s chest.

“No,” Dan said, “No, I’m good.” Phil nodded before lifting his arm to wrap around Dan, pulling him closer. Dan snuggled into Phil and enjoyed the calming silence that had fell upon them.

“You’re not actually mad at me are you?” Dan asked after a moment, the thought once again plaguing his his mind.

“Nah,” Phil responded, “It was kind of cute, actually. You getting all jealous of me like that, it was actually kinda sweet. Just don’t do that again, okay?” Dan giggled.

“I don’t know if you fuck me like that everytime I do that I might just have to do it more often.”

“What am I gonna do with you?” Phil groaned.

“You love me.” Dan responded with a smile.

“Unfortunately” Phil smiled and Dan giggled softly, snuggling up closer into Phil’s side.


End file.
